


My Hero

by The_City_Rain



Series: Frikey [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, Frikey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikey gets beat up, gay boys, hurt!mikey, mychem, platonic, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey gets beaten up outside a club. Frank brings him to safety.Can be read as platonic.TW // use of slurs, violence
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship
Series: Frikey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Hero

Mikey walked out of the venue, crossing his arms over his chest to protect himself from the cold dark night. He stood against the wall, just barely in the shadow created by the light above the back exit door. 

It took Mikey a few tries to get his cigarette lit between the cold piercing wild and his shaky hands. He was always shaky after a set. He never knew if it was excess adrenaline or his anxiety. He didn't really care either. 

Mikey didn't know the time but he presumed it was just a little after midnight which meant he still had a little time before Brian came looking for him. He groaned at the thought of getting back into the cramped van. He loved his band but there came a point where anything could set someone off. 

Mikey took a long drag of his cigarette and put his head back against the brick wall. His head felt fuzzy. Partially from lack of sleep and partially from the alcohol he had consumed before and after My Chem's set. Mikey closed his eyes and wiggled his toes in his worn runners. He couldn't really feel his toes anymore. 

Mikey stayed outside until his fag was gone and then a while longer. The small alley was blissfully quiet. Suspiciously quiet. He slowly opened his eyes again and regained his surroundings. Looking down the alley, Mikey noticed three large figures walking towards the door. 

Mikey knew how these things went, mostly from stories Gerard told him about his college clubbing days. Mikey pushed himself off the wall quickly and reached for the handle of the door as the men got closer. He felt someone grab his wrist and quickly spun to look at the man.

The man couldn't have been much older than Mikey himself but he was taller and looked stronger. Mikey's breath hitched, noticing the three men had completely surrounded him. Sure, he had been called a few rude names of the street before but he had never actually faced someone like this. He felt his heart rate speed up. 

"May I help you?" Mikey tried to make his voice deeper and straighten his posture to seem taller.

"Yeah, you may." One of the boys chuckled, the other two laughing also. Mikey felt panic rising in his chest and wished for nothing more than Brian to walk out looking for him right now. 

"What do you want from me?" Mikey winced, hearing his voice crack pathetically. 

"We're gonna have some fun with you." 

Mikey stopped breathing for a moment before hyperventilating. A million scenarios whirled through his head, each as worse as the next. He tried to pull his wrist out of the man's grip but instead got pushed back into the brick behind him, his skull colliding unpleasantly with the hard wall. 

"What's a little faggot like you doing in a town like this?" 

"I-I'm in a band."

The first blow landed on Mikey's cheek, his face being flung to the side. Mikey yelled in shock, putting up his hands in defence. 

"It was a rhetorical question, you stupid bitch."

Another blow landed on Mikey's stomach causing him to double over and be met with another fist. Mikey fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, trying to protect as much of himself as he could. 

He heard one of the guys murmur something and suddenly he was hoisted up from his fetal position. For a split second Mikey believed he was saved, that Ray or someone else had found him and was carrying him to safety. His dreams were quickly thwarted and his hands were pulled behind his back leaving him defenceless and open.

"Please don't-" Mikey whispered. His reply came as a punch to the jaw. He cried out in pain, struggling against the boy holding him back. 

The punches landed in a blur after that. All Mikey knew was that he was bleeding and weak. His face and stomach felt like he had been trampled by a herd of elephants. He suddenly fell to the floor, being released from the vice like grip. Mikey hunched over, coughing up red. He curled back in on himself, receiving one last kick before he heard the men retreating over the sounds of the wind.

Mikey's whole body felt sore but was slowly becoming numb in the cold. The blood had dried down his chin, causing an unpleasant and sticky feeling. His glasses were on the ground somewhere, presumably broken. 

Over the whistling of the wind, he heard the sound of a door slamming and someone faintly yelling his name. Hands were suddenly shaking his shoulders and a sweaty smelling jacket was thrown over him. Mikey cracked his eyes open a smidge, squinting to make out who was above him. 

"Frankie..?" Mikey croaked out, his voice hoarse from yelling. 

"Yeah Mikes, I'm here. Fuck man, I thought you were meeting someone out here. I should've checked sooner. What happened?"

Mikey didn't reply, his brain still trying to comprehend the first few words spoken to him. 

"Ouch." Was all Mikey offered. 

Frank carefully picked the taller but lighter boy up and carried him towards the parking lot. He made a beeline for the van where Brian was waiting impatiently. Glancing through the window Frank noticed Gerard, Ray and Otter were all already passed out in the back of the van. 

As they came closer, Brian looked more concerned. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"I don't know. I found him like this. I'm assuming he got beat up."

"Get him in the van, I'll run in and get something to clean up his face with." 

Frank nodded at his orders. He pulled the door of the van open, not caring who he woke up. He gently laid Mikey down, his body on the seat and his legs over the merch boxes. He anxiously awaited Brian's return, grabbing the wet tissues from him when he got back. 

Frank gently rubbed away the blood, revealing Mikey's porcelain skin. Mikey didn't even stir when the van jolted to life and Brian began to drive to their next location. Frank threw the gross tissues on the filthy ground once Mikey was as clean as he was going to get without running water. Frank sat beside Mikey, gently manoeuvring the older boy to get them comfortable.

Frank wrapped his arms around Mikey, holding him protectively to his chest. He watched Mikey's chest rising and falling with his breaths. He delicately moved the older boy's hair out of his face and admired him. Frank slowly closed his eyes, finally ready to get some sleep. He felt Mikey stir a little before getting comfortable again. 

"Thank you, Frankie." 

Frank smiled without opening his eyes. Mikey had that affect on him.

"You're welcome, Mikes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
